Slasher Villains vs. Virtual Psychos
The Original= Slasher Villains vs. Virtual Psychos or Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, and Leatherface vs. Rena Ryugu, Chris Walker, and Springtrap is Pygmy Hippo 2's first What-If? DBX. Description A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre vs. When They Cry, Outlast, and Five Nights at Freddy's! It's a battle of the classic and modern horror icons as the Titans of Terror from the big screen go up against the deadliest new killers from the Internet! DBX The local musuem had opened up a controversial new exhibit that many claimed was distasteful at best and at worst, glorified some of the worst killers in history. While no one had any problem with the Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster, and the Wolfman mannequins, possibly because they were largely thought of as myths, eyebrows were raised at the glass containers in a row on either side. A clawed glove, machete, and chainsaw were on the left and a nata, four chains, and an animatronic head on the right to represent what is only fiction in our world but a horrifying reminder for this new world. "But since this is all a fictional scenario, let's skip ahead to a stormy night where everything goes wrong. Enjoy the show." The museum security guard ran in a panic, looking behind himself from time to time to make sure he wasn't being followed, but stopped to catch his breath in front of the Universal Monsters trinity. While he was currently alive, the cleaning staff had been slaughtered before his eyes by those..."slashers" and the other guards went missing in the more recent section around the same time. The guard gasped before looking down and seeing a large blade poking out of his chest until he looked back up just in time to catch a massive cleaver to the face. Both of the culprits approached the dead man for their signature weapon back before stopping and staring at each other. One had only one eye beneath his hockey mask and wore clothes dirty with both rain water and dried blood over his gray skin while the other had a chef's hat on her head and an unusual casual outfit but the oddest part was her cat-like eyes. Jason Voorhees '''and '''Rena Ryugu '''both stepped backwards to rejoin their recently made allies. "Hey goalie, you found a girlfriend?" "Looks like there's more threats here to deal with." The burnt man in a fedora and Christmas sweater scratched his blades together as he laughed while an overweight man with part of his face ripped off and wearing only chains, inmate pants, and boots stretched for the upcoming fight. '''Freddy Krueger '''and '''Chris Walker '''were soon joined by the final team members who both wore faces that weren't their own, the man in an apron revved up his chainsaw while the rotting animatronic pulled out a kitchen knife. "This should be fun." "Don't get cocky, this won't be as easy as before." Rena readied her nata after giving '''Springtrap some advice as Chris Walker raised his fists. "Oh we're finally done talking? Good because me and the mask boys are ready for a fight!" Freddy and Jason both got into combat positions as Leatherface '''raised his chainsaw and yelled out a challenge. Here we goooo! Krueger raised his hands and a wall of hellfire began advancing on the Virtual Psychos who he only saw as amateurs who wouldn't stand a chance against veterans of slaughter like the Slasher Villains. Ryugu looked at the pillars for a possible way past the flames while William Afton turned his attention towards the melting Universal Monsters as Walker had already thrown a guard's dead body where he heard chuckling coming from. Voorhees and Bubba Sawyer both saw Freddy paying for his overconfidence with a burning corpse slamming into him and sending him tumbling backwards into the basement staircase. Rena ran after him and Bubba followed after William as he ran up the second story stairs leaving Jason with Chris, the two giants didn't waste any time in stomping towards each other. ''Ki ki ki, ma ma ma... ''"Little pig." The soldier grabbed the slasher's machete arm as he swung at him and Voorhees grabbed Walker's other arm in response, stopping a throat grab. The struggle lasted for a couple moments before Jason Voorhees started overpowering Chris Walker, forcing the Variant to kick the zombie in the stomach and breaking a couple ribs. Chris took advantage of the momentary pause in Jason's attack and lifted him up to throw him across the room which took a lot of effort, it was clear that his bare hands alone couldn't bring down this new threat and he ran over to his weapons stash. Unfortunately for Walker, Voorhees grabbed him from behind and tried to stab his neck with his machete but his would-be victim attempted to judo throw him over his shoulder. However the slasher wouldn't be taken off his feet as easily as last time and the soldier couldn't hold the blade back forever which made the sudden realization that he had backed his assailant into one of his snare traps a relief. The zombie cut the wire easily but he got back up to an iron pole stabbing through his chest and the Variant charging him into a pillar, trapping him once more. Chris Walker went for his infamous head rip but barely blocked a machete slash with his wrist chains and focused instead on breaking Jason Voorhees' arm which he was successful in. Jason still turned the tables once more despite losing his iconic weapon and headbutted Chris so hard, it dazed him and made him stumble backwards, giving him enough time to pull himself off the pole and pull out several throwing darts. The darts only angered Walker even more despite causing some nasty wounds on his forehead, arms, and torso but it at least alerted him to Voorhees trying to stab his face with a bowie knife which he had to block with his hand. The blade stabbed through with ease and the soldier did a powerful right hook in response to the slasher's face which knocked his hockey mask off, a move which only earned him a backhand into the stage. While the burnt plastic offended the Variant's enhanced sense of smell, his hearing warned him of the zombie approaching quickly from behind and he turned around to face his foe in a furious rage. "I'll contain you, little pig, and keep your head as a trophy!" Jason Voorhees' response to this was to punch clean through Chris Walker's chest with his fist before decapitating him with a single swing of his machete. Jason let Chris' massive body topple over before retrieving the head as his own trophy but he could see flames coming from the basement stairwell and saw someone coming down the second floor stairs. The other two fights had concluded at the same time as Walker's demise at the hands of Voorhees. Ryugu scanned the darkness of the basement for any signs of Krueger but didn't see any, however a familiar voice got her attention as a teenage boy stepped out of the shadows. "Keiichi?!" "Hey Rena, how's it been?" "Not very good. It's been lonely..." "Of course it is, ever since you killed all your friends including me. Tell me, how is that a freak like you gets to come back-" "You liar!" The cleaver girl hacked through Maebara's head with her nata who turned into a shadow as a familiar scraping noise came from behind her and the dream demon grinned at her. "After the opening act, how about we dance, bitch!" The Hinamizawa survivor swung furiously at the Springwood slasher who somehow dodged every attempted strike before sidestepping one and digging his clawed glove's blades deep into her side. "What? Gonna cry now?" "It's a really bad idea to mock your foe instead of killing them." Rena Ryugu slammed the blunt end of her nata into Freddy Krueger's head and knocked him on his back as she raised the cleaver for the finishing blow, he rolled out of the way of the swing and she pulled out her metal pipe for a faster option. Freddy blocked the new frenzy of swings with his blades before tripping Rena but got his knee broken by the metal pipe in response, however he still managed to elbow drop her. Ryugu got up in pain and soon realized Krueger had dissapeared before being violently thrown into a wall by a telekinetic force but she leaped away after one of her shoulders was shredded by a clawed glove. "I can do anything I want! Hell, you could even say I'm God while you and your little goons are just a bunch of psychos." "I'm not done yet, you burnt freak!" That insult caused the Dream Demon to come out of the wall as a monstrous snake and wrap around the cleaver girl before attempting to bite her head off. However the Hinamizawa survivor had a glass shard and used all of her strength to tear it through the Springwood slasher's new form, creating a huge gash that bled heavily and she retrieved her nata as he slithered away in pain. Freddy Krueger wasn't done yet though and although he suffered a deep cut to his shoulder changing forms, he jabbed his blades deep into Rena Ryugu's heart who fell backwards and had to use her massive cleaver for support. "I'll give you an A for effort but this was obvious from the start." "You may have won but you can't escape death." Rena smirked weakly before Freddy plunged his clawed glove's knives into her eyes and finally killed her before looking at his bloodied weapon with a smile as he scraped it on a boiler. "Reminds me of my place. Wait a second, ah, bitch." The improvised firebomb exploded right after Krueger's final words and he desperately stumbled around until Ryugu's flames finally consumed him and he fell down next to his most recent victim. Sawyer heard maniacal laughter coming from a hallway and ran down it to investigate but he only saw a burnt fox at the end of it who then lunged at him. Afton watched his opponent swing around blindly with his chainsaw after Phantom Foxy's attack and raised his mask up a little bit to get his attention. "As much as it amuses me to see your temper tantrum, I've still got to take care of you somewhat quickly." The butcher snarled and ran at the animatronic who tried to block the chainsaw's rotating blade with his kitchen knife before it flew out of his hand and he used that instead. The Purple Guy almost grinned under his mask as the family's muscle panicked as his trademark weapon stalled and stopped on the steel endoskeleton underneath his foe's furry palm before he started choking the life out of him. Leatherface desperately tried to pry Springtrap's hands off his throat before grabbing his mallet-sized sledgehammer and slamming it down on the top of his head. The sledgehammer did more damage than the saw and it was only due to the mascot head and human head beneath that the endoskeleton was unharmed and it forced William to let Bubba go. Sawyer smacked Afton across the face once more before stabbing his electric knife into his foe's neck, however the metal stopped it almost immediately and he once again grunted in despair. The animatronic punched the butcher in the gut next before stomping on his back after he doubled over, the crack that he heard made him go back for his kitchen knife. The Purple Guy wound up getting what remained of his innards in his chest area cut apart by the family's muscle's meat cleaver before he was tossed to the side. "Well, that was rude but this'll be over soon anyways so let's try to enjoy ourselves, OK?" Leatherface's chainsaw revved to life again and he tried to bring it down on Springtrap's head who quickly disembowled him with his knife before stabbing his neck. William left the kitchen utensil there and tore Bubba's arms off before picking up his chainsaw. "Mind if I try this out?" Sawyer couldn't even scream as his legs were hacked off by his own weapon before Afton finally mercifully took his knife again and cut through his neck until he was holding his head. "Reminds me of the good old days..." Springtrap admired his work which looked like what he did to the other Animatronics before deciding to take the head with him as he walked downstairs to see Jason Voorhees holding his own ally's head. "Great minds think alike." William laughed once more as Jason stared at him with pure hatred but he just stood still as the rabbit charged at him. Voorhees' machete swing didn't cut Afton in half at the waist, just knocked him off balance, but his other attack worked as intended, the rabbit was missing part of an arm and he was holding it. "You'll pay for that!" The animatronic stabbed the slasher in the neck with his kitchen knife but not only was he sent flying by another swing of his foe's blade but he pulled the knife out with no hesitation. The Purple Guy was beginning to feel uneasy until he remembered something and lunged at the approaching zombie with his arm bone exposed. It was sharp enough to take out Jason Voorhees' remaining eye and Springtrap stepped backwards as the ground behind his foe was torn open so Twisted Freddy could hold off his opponent long enough for him to escape. Jason thrashed around and tried to slash apart the horrific abomination that was tearing at his rotting flesh with teeth, arm blades, and even some of its inner parts as William crawled through a vent to the outside and the roof collapsed on them both. "I always come back!" Afton wasn't even angry at losing one of his creations but rather just relieved that he escaped to continue his reign of terror until he heard something whooshing through the air and turned around to... Get a fire axe right in his head. ''Ki ki ''ki, ma ma ma... The animatronic screeched as he toppled over, the axe had cut into his endoskeleton head as well, but even worse was the burnt, torn up figure looming over him that stomped on his bad arm, completely severing it. "Why won't you die?!" The Purple Guy ironically quoted one of his foes as he grabbed the slasher's leg who simply ripped the fire axe out of his head and severed his good arm next. Jason Voorhees finally lifted his foot once more and stomped Springtrap's head, completely crushing it into a pile of fur, metal, and purple bits, before walking away to his home at Camp Crystal Lake. '''THIS DBX'S WINNER IS... THE SLASHER VILLAINS! Next Time Jango Fett vs. Mechagodzilla 3 |-|The Sequel= Slasher Villains vs. Virtual Psychos 2 or Michael Myers, Ghostface, and Pinhead vs. Servant Brute, SCP-049, and Mary is one of Pygmy Hippo 2's What-If DBXs. Description Halloween, Scream, and Hellraiser vs. Amnesia:The Dark Descent, SCP:Containment Breach, and Death Mark! It's the follow-up to one of the most horrifying team fights on the wiki where the scariest figures of cinema and virtual screens try to get even more victims! DBX